Starting off the Day on a Most Unhappy Foot
by Sarryberry
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around Lin Bei Fong as she and the other children of Team Avatar grow up.
1. Unhappy Feet

**A/N: Hey everybody, I hope you like this little blurb of writing. I plan on hopefully making this a series of one-shots revolving around some of my favorite characters, Lin and Toph. Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Starting off the Day on a Most Unhappy Foot**

Lin slowly opened her eyes and stretched her hands upwards to the ceiling, flexing her fingers as she drifted towards wakefulness. Her head lay on her pillow, wreathed in soft dark hair as she contemplated getting up. The morning was already well awake, streams of warm orange sunlight poured into her tiny bedroom through the open window.

"Ugg" she sighed to herself, wishing the sun would just go back to sleep for another hour or two. She knew her mother would be awake, and would soon come in to break any hope of falling back into a deep sleep again.

Lin knew Toph, Police Chief of Republic City, would never allow herself, or her growing daughter to sleep away the day as the city woke up around them.

_I wonder if she ever used to sleep in_ Lin mused to herself, letting her mind drift back, trying to imagine her mother at a young age, teaching the Avatar, defeating the Fire Nation, sleeping in past eight. . .

"Lin!" Toph's voice sounded through the thin door in slight frustration. "Why aren't you up yet?"

"I'm up, I'm up" Lin groaned, pressing her forehead to the pillow and burying herself deeper into the warm sheets.

"You and I both know you aren't Lin!" her mother's voice answered unhappily.

She knew she was caught, if she didn't at least press her feet to the floor now, her mother would know, without a doubt, she was not up. The thought of sitting up rolled around her sleepy mind a few more times as she clamped her eyed shut, still dreaming of a way to drift back to sleep. She rolled herself away from the noisy door, turning to face the wall when suddenly the bed itself started to topple over, trying to pour her onto the cold floor.

"Agh!" she cried as the metal bedframe turned against her, twisting sideways as she flopped downwards uncomfortably before she could even move. She hated her mother's ability to find the most obnoxious ways to wake a perfectly sleeping person, and this was by far the most unpleasant idea yet.

She pulled herself up off the floor, untangling the sheets from her legs as she grumbled dejectedly under her breath. An irritated glare glazed over her pale green eyes as she started off the day on a most unhappy foot.

The sun rose higher into the sky, illuminating every crevice of the city.

No, sleep was no longer an option, she thought glumly to herself, dragging her feet as she opened the door to the hall.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Any good, should I continue? Leave your thoughts and ideas in the conveniently placed box below and keep a look out for future updates. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. School Daze

**A/N: I really liked writing this one, I like to imagine Lin being just as stubborn and hard headed as Toph as a kid.**

**P.S. I don't own anything, Avatar, Korra, and all that other stuff belong to a lot of other people, sadly.**

**So without further ado . . .**

* * *

**School Daze**

Lin turned the narrow hallway's corner and gasped in horror at the scene unfolding in front of her. A small classroom door hindered the view from the hall as a small boy writhed to escape the clutches of an older student.

He squirmed, trying to not to start a fight as a tight grip held him in place at the front of the classroom. Lin took one look at the attacker's grasp upon the boy and knew she had to save him, immediately.

Without thinking, she tore the flimsy door from its hinges and threw her childish hands into the air, a menacing angle pierced across her brow. Instantaneously a whole row of desks flew into the air, whipping past her face as they flew towards their target, straight for the bully's side.

"Oof!" he grunted as the solid metal square slammed into his body, knocking the wind out of him as he flew through the air, landing with a loud thud against the far wall..

Teeth clenched together, Lin slowly squeezed her hands into tiny fists, concentrating as the legs of the desks bent backwards over themselves, encasing the boy in a spidery grip. His eyes grew wide in fear and awe as she stared him down, daring him to move.

Her fingertips curled inwards, slowly tightening her grip; the metal easily responded to the movement, bending effortlessly as if turned to liquid until she was satisfied with her work. She knew he would not be able to escape the room without first receiving punishment for his actions.

Lin reached down to help the boy off the dusty, turning to see a small smile of relief pass over his calming face, happy to have her help.

"Thanks Lin" he smiled up at her, reaching up to her outstretched hand.

"Any time Tenzin" she grinned slightly, kicking her heel into the dirt and thrusting him upwards to his feet.

* * *

**Haha, so, what do you think? Send me a review, tell me what you like and don't like, all writers feed off reviews. I know you're out there, so review!**


	3. A Hasty Escape Via the Telephone Lines

**In this scene Lin and Tenzin are about sixteen and seventeen, and while I wouldn't "ship" them together in any way during or after the current season, I do like to imagine what it was like when they were together. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Hasty Escape Via the Telephone Lines**

Lin felt all warm and flustered inside; butterfly-birds flew in unending circles within her stomach as she leaned into the crook of his arm. For once in her life, she felt as if she were so happy she could be walking on air, which, considering who her date was, it was quite possible. Her heart jumped another beat as she peeked up at Tenzin, her cheeks turning a soft pink. She had never felt this way about anyone else before.

_Her eyes are beautiful_, he thought to himself, _she should smile like this more often_.

Her usually hardened features glowed with a soft warmth.

The two walked peacefully, arm in arm down the quiet path through Republic City's central park. Small red lanterns lit the way down to a little pond, shimmering with iridescent fish and guarded by a small family of turtle-ducks.

_This is absolutely beautiful_; she hummed inwardly, turning away in embarrassment as she caught his gaze. A wonderful walk to end a wonderful evening, though she knew they were pushing it on time as the nearly full moon rose higher into the night sky. Her mother would surely be angry if they didn't return home soon, and she knew even Tenzin, son of the Avatar wouldn't be able to escape if Toph had anything to say about their timing.

The moon glistened overhead; a bright patch of moon lilies opened up around their feet, revealing dozens of delicate, silvery petals. Lin looked down to her feet, they felt strange and open beneath the hem of her pale green skirt, she much preferred her metal boots and armor. She felt out of her element, and vulnerable, though the solid earth beneath the soles of her shoes helped to steady her a little. For a brief moment she vaguely considered kicking off her shoes and continuing the night barefoot, but silenced her mind again as she focused on the rippling water, they were almost to the water's edge, the pool brimming with light.

Lin's head felt as though she were slightly spinning, she bit down on her lip and pressed the toe of her right shoe into the earth, trying to focus on the grit of the dirt, instead of the way his shirt sleeve fell onto her arm, or their two sides, gently pressed together in the moon light.

Tenzin calculated the thoughts within his head and came to a cautious decision. He wasn't usually one for making a scene, but he talked himself into it, nervously lifting his hand to brush the edge of her rose colored cheek. His thumb traced her jaw, tilting her face to meet his as he leaned down and gently placed his lips upon hers.

Lin closed her eyes in a soothing terror, his lips sent tremors down her spine, his cool touch made her whole body quake. She leaned into him, kissing him back more intently, reaching up to his collar, gently brushing the edges of his warm neck.

He jerked back suddenly, a startled look in his eyes as he glaced around her face, taking ina new perspective of the sky and the ground, now almost thirty feet below.

Lin's cheeks exploded crimson as she saw the platform earth beneath them, an unintentional side effect of her earth bending skills. She thrust out her hands, propelling the block back into place and took off in a sprint, avoiding his gray eyes as she sped away.

Tezin just stood by the turtle-duck pond in slight shock and confusion as his date made a hasty escape via the telephone lines. He watched, unable to move himself from the spot as she darted out of sight, knowing she would certainly make it home in time at that pace.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought of this piece, it was so much fun to write, and I hope to have some more soon! Review!**


End file.
